This invention relates generally to sound-producing devices and relates more particularly to a call for imitating sounds of various wildlife.
The type of call with which this invention is concerned includes a hollow tube having a resonating membrane associated with one end thereof. The tube end with which the membrane is associated commonly serves as the mouthpiece end of the call while the other or opposite end of the tube provides the sound-escape end of the call. To use such a call, the mouthpiece end is placed to the lips of the user and the user subsequently voices or otherwise introduces sounds into the tube. The sounds introduced into the mouthpiece end are magnified by a vibrating action of the membrane and directed out of the sound-escape end of the tube. A call of the aforedescribed type is commonly referred to as a tube call, and examples of such calls are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,611, 3,722,133 and 3,811,221.
A limitation of tube calls such as have been described in the referenced patents relates to the positional relationship required between the user's lips and the call membrane during the operation of the call. With regard to structure, the mouthpiece of each call described in the referenced patents has a shape resembling open end portion of a right cylinder with the call membrane positioned across so as to span about one-half of the substantially planar mouthpiece end. such a structure renders awkward the obtaining and maintaining of the user's lips in a comfortable and operative relationship with the membrane for use of the call, and such awkwardness renders difficult the obtaining of quality sound reproductions with and thereby reduces the general effectiveness of the call.
It has been found that calls of the referenced patents can be used with a reduction in user discomfort and an increase in effectiveness by positioning the mouthpiece of the call in a canted or generally upwardly-directed orientation in relationship to the user's mouth so that the upper lip of the user rests upon one side of the mouthpiece and the lower lip spans and is positioned proximate to the membrane positioned across the mouthpiece end. However, such a canted orientation necessarily directs sounds emitted from the sound-escape end generally upwardly and, as a result, is believed to reduce the effective range of the call.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved call of the aforedescribed type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a call having a mouthpiece which fits comfortably between the lips of a user and facilitates effective operation of the call.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a call having a relatively long range of effectiveness and a desirable capacity for imitating wildlife sounds.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a call having a membrane which can be removed for purposes of cleaning or replacement with relative ease.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a call which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation.